


cause every moment counts from the good times to the bad, i don't have time to envy those that got things i've never had

by notthebigspoon



Series: Amaryllis [17]
Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 17:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Giants have their pet player in Tim Lincecum. Hunter picked up his pet rookie two teams ago and he still can't get rid of him.</p><p>Title taken from Friends & Family by Trik Turner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cause every moment counts from the good times to the bad, i don't have time to envy those that got things i've never had

J. Castro: You alive old man?

Hunter P: Get off of my lawn.

J. Castro: Weirdest thing about your new team: GO!

Hunter P: Classified.

J. Castro: If it's about who's fucking who, my money is totally on Lincecum and Posey. They've always got some serious eyefucking going on.

Hunter P: That's classy. But I don't know, I haven't really talked to them.

J. Castro: Is it because they're dudes?

Hunter P: You know I don't care about that.

J. Castro: Point. The look on your face when I started making out with Carlos right in front of you, though. Priceless memory.

Hunter P: You could have just told me you were gay.

J. Castro: Wouldn't have been as fun.

Hunter P: Could have ended badly.

J. Castro: Not with you. You love me damn it.

Hunter P: Don't know why.

J. Castro: How's things? 

Hunter P: Same as anywhere else. Fitting in, getting to know the people and the routines.

J. Castro: You're holding out on me. 

Hunter P: Fine. The Giants seem to have a huge catcher fetish. Try to get traded. Live and be well.

J. Castro: Not news. Everyone has a catcher fetish. Someone told me once that it was the thighs. I've still got some rocking bruises going on right now from Keuchel.

Hunter P: You're a slut. 

J. Castro: I don't just seduce the call ups. The vets are fun too.

Hunter P: You're an equal opportunity slut.

J. Castro: Fess up Pence.

Hunter P: Kinsey.

J. Castro: You did not. Who? WHO WHO WHO? I could do this all day so you better talk.

Hunter P: I don't think I feel like talking to you anymore.

***

Unfortunately, that is not the way the world works and that is not the way that you get rid of Jason Castro. Hunter thinks about ignoring his call for all of five seconds before giving up. That won't stop the kid. He'd find a way to make Hunter talk to him and the more Hunter resisted, the more humiliating the end result would be.

“ _What_?”

“San Francisco has gayed you up and I want to know who's responsible, because I tried for months.” Jason says. He sounds like Christmas and his birthday have both come at once. He'd probably get along well with Romo.

“I'm not _gay_ , Castro.”

“Bi then. Still. Who?”

Anyone else and Hunter would have told them to fuck off. But Castro is to him as Lincecum is to apparently the entire Giants organization and he can't find it in himself to not give him what he wants. “Two guys. Teammates.”

“ _Two_? Oh my god, and you call me a slut! It's a week! Are you gonna bounce through the whole 25 man roster?!”

“... fuck you. Fuck. You.”

“Hunt, crap, I'm sorry. Pretend I didn't say that, I got carried away. I apologize for pouring lemon juice in the paper cut of your midlife crisis.” Castro babbles. Hunter sighs and rubs his forehead.

“It's complicated, okay? It's been less than a week and I've hooked up with some people that act like they want to be with me, like actually be with me, and they're dudes. I am potentially going to be dating two dudes.”

“... at once?”

Hunter makes a humming noise. He thinks a few days ago that maybe he would have been panicking about this but now it seems... maybe it doesn't feel normal, not yet anyways, but it feels right. “Yeah. Trippy, huh? I freaked out for all of a day and after that it just felt, y'know, all good.”

“Who?” Castro presses, and really, he's always displayed an amazing amount of trust in Hunter, telling him things that aren't always safe to tell _anyone_ , especially not in Texas. Probably time to return that show of faith.

“Pagan and Blanco.”

“Wow. Hot. Props, dude.”

Hunter laughs, smiling to himself. “You're taking this well.”

“Pencey...” Castro says slowly before stopping. He takes a deep breath. “Look. You did a lot for me. You were the first friend I made when I was called up. You showed me the ropes and kept the torture to a minimum. You were the first person I'd ever _met_ to tell me that it was okay to be who I am. You came and got me from a drag bar at two in the morning because I was too drunk to drive home and you didn't blink an eye when you had to come in after me. You broke somebody's _nose_ for me.”

“So what you're saying is that I'm entirely too good to you.”

“What I'm saying is you're my best friend. You took care of me, you supported me. I can roll with you having two hot Latin boyfriends. I'm actually a little jealous.” Jason says and it makes Hunter grin. There's a reason he loves this guy. “Look, I gotta get to park, but before I hang up, can you please tell me one thing?”

“What's that?”

“Lincecum and Posey: Are they? They have to be.”

“No idea. But if I find out, I'll let you know.”

“I love you. You're my favorite person.”

Hunter doesn't get a chance to reply, the call drops immediately afterward. He stares at his phone and shakes his head, smiling to himself and grabbing his stuff. It's a little early but there's probably going to be some guys hanging around the clubhouse and maybe someone can help him get past the second level on Buster Bash because he is stuck.

The second he arrives, he notes Posey and he gestures wildly. “Codes! Now!”

“I don't have any!” Posey protests and everyone present gives him the stinkeye because nobody believes that there's not some sort of secret that he's privy to.

“Liar. Lying liar that lies.” Lincecum mutters, but he rocks against Posey as he walks past him before perching next to Huff and watching him play. Posey looks exasperated with the world at large until that moment. The second Lincecum touches him, he smiles, just a little, and there's a soft look in his eyes.

Hunter might actually have something to tell Castro soon.


End file.
